


Undertale: Uninvited guest

by ZA_Black92



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Frisk has a twin, Multi, OC is a half monster, Pacifist Frisk, girl frisk, set in my own au, slight doctor who crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaal is an odd albino girl from the surface, who fell down the hole while chasing after Frisk! as it was her job to keep people away from Mt. Ebott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zaalia bio

**Name** : [Zaalia Arial Black](http://t0vie.deviantart.com/art/Zaalia-Arial-Black-half-and-half-602537795)  
  
**Species** : Skeleton class ghoul (Monster/human descendant.)  
  
**Age** : 180 which is roughly 18-19 yrs old in monster years as monsters in this AU Monsters age one year every ten human years.  
  
**Height** : 4'11  
**weight** : "...no..."  
**Hair** : white (none in her skeleton form.)  
**eyes** : silver/Gray they turn purple when using her powers.  
  
**Occupation** : Founder/Sgt. Major of the New World Peace Rangers, and wandering Story teller.  
  
===========================================  
Battle theme a fake fake psychotropic off vocal 

Powers:  
Lv 64.5 HP 4000

AtK 82 DEF 97

Unless someone wants to die or have their ass kick Zaal is not the type you want to piss off, though she tries to stay out of direct confrontation, and will try to talk her way out of fighting; or at least talk some sense into you for even considering picking a fight with her!

(Mind you all Zaal is technically a cop and she is living in a post apocalyptic wasteland filled with raiders,slave traders, crime families and husks (soulless monsters) and other unsavory individuals and is certainly not a pacifist; thought not proud of it she _will_ use deadly force if necessary.)

**Main power: purple magic**

Deflection: can channel her magic into an object and use it as a shield such as her guitar case, or fly swatter...(You'll see what I mean later...)  

Hypnoses (she uses this Toriel to stop her from fighting.)

phase through walls,

telekinesis,

Memory Sharing/Erasing,

some Illusion magic. (She's currently using it to hide her true LV,HP,ATK etc...

summoning purple and black bones

=========================

 **Weapons:**  
Hydra Cannons yellow Saber toothed tiger skulls able to fire destructive kinetic beams, originally designed by a scientist friend of her father's before the barrier went up, and Nark was trapped topside he used them to scare humans off the mountain then passed them on to Zaalia before he died; thought she usually calls for them as a last resort or if she in a catch .22 situation.  
  
  
=============================  
How she ended up in Snowdin:  
  
Zaalia was sitting on roof of her station watching the clouds go by contemplating whether or not she should get a another job or go wander the world and find some interesting stories to tell...   
when little kid ran passed her! whilst Zaal was getting a drink from a vending machine next to her station and took off after them.  should also note Zaal can't play the guitar she just carries the case around because, it has convenient travel space and it makes a good weapon/shield.   
\------------------  
  
**Personality** : She's like a April from parks and rec, a bit of a layabout who uses a dry wit deadpanned sense of humor. and is really scary when enraged.  
  
Zaal is very...talented at reading people, in short she's perfect not the stupid Mary sue " I can do everything and anything!" kind of perfect, her perfection is a  psychological and strategic direction such as knowing what and how to do things for an ideal outcome.   
  
Underneath that doll like face is a mind with a level of intuition and insight, that would put Sherlock Holmes to shame. and unlike most humans and monsters alike she does't let her personal feelings get in the way of her decisions. which due to her lack of mistakes makes her quite scary!  
  
The people in the Underground should be very grateful Zaal has no nefarious intentions towards them . That said, she would never become a villain. (finds too troublesome, in her own words.)  
  
And even though she is more than capable of being manipulative, Zaal never manipulates people. She helps them discover what it is that they want to do. She won't even tell them anything, she's the type who would push you into the pool to teach you how to swim kind of gal.  
     
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Undertale belongs to Toby Fox


	2. We're going down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Journal update number 5512 date 2/28/xx: Another slow day on guard nothing to report everything is silent...I wish something would happen I going stir-crazy up here!?

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination.**

**Thanks for reading!**

 

**Undertale: an uninvited guest 1 Pacifist route**

 

 

“Man, I need another job! I’m going eff-ing crazy out here!?” a poker faced Zaal complained mentally as the albino girl was laying on the roof of her shack watching clouds go by munching on her fifth bag of apple chips. “It’s not like anyone comes up here anyway.“

she muttered dejectedly her gray eyes briefly flashed purple as a large cloud passed over the sun, bathing the surrounding area in it’s shadow; her body tingled as a similar glow kissed her pale skin, that quickly went away with the cool breeze that pushed the clouds away from the burning star.

 

"Maybe I go on another trip, I hear there's a lot of weird stuff happening at the eastern crescent..." The short girl frowned as it did glared up at the scarred mountain she was "guarding" the wedged meteor fragment in it's side mocking her; truthfully she could’ve up and left ages ago,

however there was still her family and the noticeable heritage that she was cursed with that keeps from her doing so, if being an albino wasn't bad enough for Zaal if anyone outside of her team and family were to find out that she was a 180 yr old ghoul,…well that'd be the bloody hayday!

especially during these times...what with the religious fanatics and counsel always on her ass! Just the mere thought made her mouth dry… ”Actually, I think the chips are doing that.” she noted to herself before jumping of the roof and throwing the bag at the garbage bin, only to miss it and the bag to land in the path.

Zaal shrugged making a metal note to pick it up later ("Who the hells gonna arrest me?~") she turned her attention to the security shack’s vending machine, when suddenly the sound of the chip bag crinkling and hasty steps going passed Zaal ,caused the albino girl to whirl around just in time to see a little person making their up Mt. Ebott!

“Eh?…H-hey wait a minute! Come back you’re not aloud up here!?” It all happened so fast one second Zaalia was standing stunned to seeing a human, let alone a little kid no less then eight get passed her! The next she grabbing her guitar case and slamming the shack’s shutter and running after the kid

“seriously kid, I’m not joking here! you could get hurt!?” the albino girl yelled after the child who ran into a cave as if the universe had heard Zaal’s warning the little kid ran into a chamber deep to the cave and tripped on a vine growing out of a huge hole!

The albino girl’s eyes widen as she wasted no time grabbing on to the kid; taking her down with them in the process!

as the bottom of the hole neared Zaal hugged the child to her chest and rolled on to her back waiting for the forthcoming impact that’s the last thing before it all went dark.


	3. Underground

 

  
**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**please support the official release.**   
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

  
**Undertale: an uninvited guest**

**2**

**Pacifist route**

  
Zaal groaned as tiny hands shook her back to the living world, her gray eye slowly opened her she let out a hiss as a wave shot up her back, the albino girl blinked few times before her eyes dazedly landed on the kid from earlier Zaal was confused at first before her mind replayed the event prior to waking up ignoring the pain she shot up and grabbed the kid by the shoulders and scanned them for any injuries.

“Are you alright?”

“(nod)”

“Are you sure?”

“(Nod! Nod!)”

Zaal sighed before flicking the kid in the forehead they yelped and looked at her surprise “don’t give me that look! You could’ve gotten hurt! Or worse!” she scolded the kid’s shoulders slouched as they gave her a look that said ‘I’m sorry’, the white haired girl huffed before ruffling the kids hair before pulling up to her feet back popping as she did.

Zaal’s gray eyes flashed purple as she examined were they fell from, they were definitely not going out the way they came in they’ll have to find another way out. The short girl was brought out of her thoughts by a tug on her sleeve and saw the kid pointing down a corridor Zaal picked up her case and looked up at the hole one last time before the two walked away.

“ In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again….”

“---”

“It's from Alice in wonderland, Not much of a reader are you Trip?”

“[tilts head]”

“What? Got to call you something other ‘kid’, I’m Zaalia by the way.”

Zaal held her hand out to Trip who smiled shyly before taking it as they walked down the corridor to find a single doorway leading into another chamber with single yellow flower with a face. “Howdy! I’m flowey! Flowey the flower!”   
it greeted with a sugary smile _(“Oh, what fresh hell is this?!?“)_  Zaal’s inner self exclaimed while on the outside she stared the weed down with a emotionless expression, she glanced at Trip who wore a similar visage as the flower kept talking.

“Hmm, you’re both new to the underground aren’t ya? Golly you must be so confused!”

“… _(Confused is an understatement!)_ …”

“Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! Guess little old me will have to do!~”

“(Something is off about this! Grab Trip and get out!)”

Ready? Here we go!

Before Zaal could even drag Trip away a red heart appeared along with a purple one “see those hearts? They’re your souls they star off weak, but can grow by gaining LV what is LV?” the gray eyed girl opened her mouth to say levels if those RPG games were anything to go by, only for Flowey to talk over her “ Why love of course! You want some love don’t you?” Zaal’s heart sank into her feet as little white pellets shot out of no where and levitated around the flower.

“ down here we gain love by using friendliness pellets! Be sure to catch them!”

Both souls dodged the pellets causing Flowey to glared at the two newcomers “hey guys you missed‘em.” he noted as he shot another round at them Trip and Zaal dodged again causing the flower to get angrier and angrier at them, suddenly the flower turned it’s gaze on to Zaal said girl glared right back it as Trip hid behind her.

“You…You know what’s going on here don’t you?” the albino resisted the urge to break her mask and smirk “You just wanted to see me suffer!” the yellow weed hissed glaring at her with hatred as he summoned a ring of bullets Zaal held the guitar case in front Trip and herself as a shield her eyes began to glow getting Flowey’s attention before someone intervened and knocked the flower away.

“What a terrible creature! Torturing such poor innocent children!”

Both Zaal and Trip blinked and stared at the goat lady? Who noticed their confused stares “Ah! Do not be afraid, children.” she bowed her head slightly and smiled “I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins.” Toriel introduced as she help both Zaal and Trip up “I walk by everyday to see if anyone has fallen down here”

she paused looking at the albino curiously before continuing “the two of you are the first humans to come here in a long time.” Tori said as she held out her hand for Trip as to hold and gestured for Zaal to follow “come I will guide you through the catacombs! ” the three of them entered the ruins.


	4. No Goat  about it

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**please support the official release.**   
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

  
**Undertale: an uninvited guest**

**3**

**Pacifist route**

 

Well…this has been by far the weirdest day Zaal has ever been through! The albino mentally noted as she sat in the room Toriel offered them, And she’d bet any money Tripp would agree with her; the short girl watch as the small child slept from under her hood purple eyes aglow as the albino recalled how their day went, Toriel guiding them and teaching them about the underground relies on puzzles to get through certain areas, and how to not fight your battles with violence but to solve them civilly, truth be told Zaal was glad that the goat mom had told them about that.

“Not gonna lie there’s something scary about this kid…” the now purple eyed girl thought to herself as she pulled a gray bandana from her face and reach into her guitar case and pulled out a pack of wafer cookies and began munching on them, “speaking of scary wonder how Tripp would react seeing me like this?” Zaal bit into a chocolate flavored cookie spying her reflection in the mirror sitting across room and snorted as a skeleton stared right back at her.

“Probably won’t even notice, I’ll be human again in about…[checks watch]… 2 minutes` huh, has it really been a whole night?”

{Knock} “ Zaalia dear? It’s time to get up.”

“We’ll be right out Tori! Thank-you!”

“Actually could you let Tripp sleep a little longer, I’d like to talk you.”

Zaal gulped and hoped she’d transform before meeting with Toriel to the ghoul’s relief she saw her reflection was now human, as she packed her snack up and got ready to leave the room; Zaal paused when she remembered the gift she made for Tripp and placed a dry erase board next to the sleeping child before stepping out of the room. When she exited the bedroom she found the goat monster calmly waiting Zaal gave her a small nod as Toriel ushered the white haired girl to follow her into the den.

“So, what is it you wanted to talk about?”

“You Zaalia.”

“Me? What about me?”

“Your appearance is quite unique…I never seen a human with snow white hair and…”

Zaal blink as Toriel gently held her chin and tilted her head from side to side to get a better look her face, “You have silver eyes…very curious” the goat monster observed as the white haired girl blushed before awkwardly scratching the back of her head “It’s, um…a rare condition called albinism.” the albino explained Toriel seemed very intrigued but,

Before she could question any farther a very happy and excited Tripp came running down the hall and tackled Zaal to the ground while waving the apple shape dry erase board in her face with ’Thank-you! Thank-you!’ written on it the white haired girl huffed and ruffled the mute child’s brown hair “You’re welcome kiddo.” Zaal then turned to Toriel only to find the goat lady gone and assumed that she went to relax and read while the kids played.

About ten minutes later Zaal and Tripp busied themselves by exploring the rest of Toriel’s home when they found the basement stairs, “I wonder if this leads out?” Trip asked Zaal shrugged as they went down the steps, don’t get her wrong as grateful as she and Trip were for Tori’s hospitable kindness the goat mom came on a little too strong with the sheltering; as for example… she’s just noticed their absence and is now coming down the stairs to stop them.

“Why don’t you two go upstairs to play? It’s too dangerous down here!?”

“Miss Tori-”

“Come I have something to show you!”

“I wanna go home…” Tripp wrote on the board as they looked up at Zaal with teary eyes, damn it! The only other thing Zaal hated more then herself was crying children and not in a bad way either, the short girl winced as Toriel dragged them back to the den and showed the two of them home school schedules?   
Her gray eyes narrowed How long was she planning on keeping them here?! She looked back at Trip who stared up confused as they looked back at Toriel who reading a book Zaal watched as the little kid went up to the goat mom and tapped her arm.

“I can’t tell you how happy I am to have the both of you here, I’ve even started working on curriculums for you’re education! This may not surprise you but, I’ve wanted to be a teacher!”

“When can we go home?”

“…Um, would the two of you like to look at this book with me? It’s called 72 facts about snails.”

“(shakes head) When can we go home? ”

“Um, would you like to hear a fact or have another slice of pie?”

“No thank you, just answer the question” Zaal demanded losing her patience with Toriel who went eerily quiet, both herself and Tripp flinched when the goat lady closed her booked loudly took off her glasses and calmly walked out of the den and down to the basement. “Oh, crap! Come on Tripp!” Zaal grabbed her guitar case and threw Tripp over her shoulder and followed after Toriel knowing all too well what the goat lady might be planning they followed after her and stopped in front of a large door.

“Toriel what are you doing?”

“You wish to return home do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins a one-way exit to the rest of the underground…I’m going to destroy it, now be good children and go upstairs.”

“Why, would you do that?”

“Every time a human falls down here they meet the same fate! they come, they leave, they die! So please just go back upstairs! Or they…Asgore, will kill you.”

When neither Tripp nor Zaal budged Toriel eyes narrowed before sighing morosely “You’re just like the others…” she accused taking an offensive stance and summoned her magic “ Prove yourselves, prove to me you’re strong enough to survive!”

both Zaal and Tripp had barely enough time to dodge as fireballs came flying at them after a few moment fake-outs and dodges Toriel was becoming more frustrated as Tripp tried to reason with her, “ why won’t you fight back?! Do you not understand what’s at stake here!”

the goat mom tearfully exclaimed Zaal finally had enough of this jumped in front of Tripp and used her case to deflect Toriel's attacks the goat mom stared in shock at the blazing purple aura that enveloped the case, then locked eyes with the albino and suddenly felt drowsy as her attacks died down Zaal walked over the tired monster who looked at her incredulously.

"You're scared I get that, And as much as you want us to stay in this house, it's just too small for three people... eventually one of us will feel trapped and try leave there's no helping it. so please Tori I'm asking you let us go, if it's Tripp you're more worried about, I'll look after them."

"…Alright, I understand just but do me one favor, no matter what happens you are to never return here. Good luck my children." she hugs them Zaal awkwardly hugged back

"Will do, let's go kiddo."

"Zaalia, just a moment if you mind me asking, just what are you? your soul is neither human nor monster who taught you to use magic?"

"Oh, my daddy taught me, you may have known him, skeleton name was Nark... Oh don't worry about Tripp I'll take good care of them, I'm mother myself, ya know?"

Toriel's eyes widened in shock and went to say something as Tripp dragged Zaalia out the door when the door shut behind them as they walked through a dark void; a small beam of light shined through the ruins ceiling showing a very creepy acquaintance of theirs waiting Tripp froze and the small child gripped the albino’s jacket as Flowey glared at them.

“Clever, very clever! You think you’re both so smart don’t you? In this world it’s kill or be killed, so you were able to play by your own rules…sparing the life of a single person, hehehe…bet you feel great?”

“…”

  
“Not killing anyone…this time. But what will happen if you met a relentless killer you‘ll just keep dying over and over again, until you’re tired of trying what will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up and let ME take control of this world, I am the prince of this world future!”

  
“Eh, Flowey? wanna know what I do to creepy little weeds that talk to much? I burn`em!”

  
The flower glared at Zaal as she dragged Tripp away from the demented flower who just started laughing manically fleeing underground, the albino pushed the exit door open letting in a blast of frigid air and…Sno w? rush in as she and Tripp covered their eyes adjusting to the light and saw they were in a forest they both looked at each other shrugged and went to explore their new surroundings, oblivious to the short figure watching them in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**please support the official release.**   
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

  
**Undertale: an uninvited guest**

**4**

**Pacifist route**

  
Okay, Tripp was wearing a sweater jeans and boots they were set for this kind of weather, Zaal on the other hand was wearing her old school uniform a hoodie and tights! a cold breeze blew past the gray eyed girl causing her knees to shake and her teeth to chatter as it did, the brown haired child looked up at her concerned,

Zaal blinked at them and took a deep breath before standing up straighter pulled her hood up and took Tripp’s hand “L-let’s go Trippy.” Tripp smiled and dragged Zaal down the path leading from the ruins the albino snorted wondering who was leading who? as she spied a large stick under the snow,

“oop, Watch out for that!” the gray eyed girl warned lifting Tripp up and stepping over it they were a good ten feet from the twig when they heard a snap Zaal whipped her head back and saw the stick had been snapped into pieces she swallowed,

she felt Tripp tightened their arms around her neck as she walked faster, for brief second Zaal thought she saw someone from the corner of her eye as the approached a bridge the albino put the kid down only to freeze up when she felt a cool breath on the back of her neck.

“Humans, don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”

Z &T “…(screaming internally)…” {outside no emotion what so ever.}

“Turn around and shake my hand.”

Zaal and Tripp slowly turned around and a somewhat pudgy figure standing in the shadows with it’s hand stretched out, the albino shuddered as the child next her boldly reached out and shook the figures only to sweat drop as a loud toot sounded in the causing Zaal to snicker,

while Tripp blush and tried to write “It wasn’t me!!!” only for it to look like un-readable scribbles causing the figure to burst out laughing as they stepped out of the shadows, to reveal a short skeleton in a blue hoodie, black shorts and blue high tops “Hehehe, old whoopee cushion in the hand trick! It’s always funny!” he paused and looked at the two of them and arched an eye ridge at Zaal who gawked at him then at Tripp.

  
“Anyway you’re human right? That’s hilarious! I’m Sans the skeleton.”

“Well I‘m Zaalia Arial and this is Tripp, what are you doing out here Sans?”

“I’m actually suppose to be on watch for humans right now. But, y’know I don’t really feel like capturing anybody”

“heh, what do y’know we have the same job!”

Sans looked at her looked at her with a mixture curiosity and skepticism before bursting out laughing causing Zaal to give him a dry look while Tripp seemed confused “What’s so funny?” the albino inquired as Sans held his sides “Nothing! Just aren’t you a little short to be a sentry?” the gray eyed girl crossed her arms and huffed “Looks who’s talking chuckles!”

that caused the skeleton to laugh more as Zaal gave him a dark look they both were roughly the same height with Sans being three maybe four inches taller, Sans the look she was giving him and put his hands up.

“Whoa! easy there sweets, I was just joking with you, hehe…”

(takes out lollipop sticks in her mouth and looks away from Sans) “ humph!”

“anyway …like I said I’m not interested in capturing you, my younger brother Papyrus on the other hand is a human hunting fanatic!”

“roh, yawh?” ‘oh yeah?’

Zaal cocked her head to side to look a Sans who smirked while observing Tripp who was tugging on the older human’s arm who, with the flick of her wrist produced another lollipop from behind the kid’s ear and handed to them while keeping her eyes trained on him,   
“yep! In fact I think that’s him right now,” Both Tripp and Zaal whipped the heads in the direction Sans nodded in and saw taller skeleton in the far distanced, “Quick through the fence! My bro made the bars to wide apart,” he grabbed them both and dragged them over to a small stall and a lamp he turned to the younger human.

“Quick! Hide behind that convenient shaped lamp!” Tripp did as they were told as the albino looked at Sans in a panic “W-wait what about m-…!” the big boned skeleton shoved Zaal under the stalls counter and leaned against it casually, just a few moments before Sans brother showed up,

“Sup’ Bro?”

  
“YOU KNOW WHAT’S SUP BROTHER, IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU’VE STILL HAVEN’T RECALLIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES!…”

“oh, sorry bro I was busy sitting at my station staring at this lamp ain’t it cool?”

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN SHOWS UP BUT, WE WOULDN’T KNOW BECAUSE YOUR LAZYBONES WAS NAPPING INSTEAD OF WORKING?! THEN NO ONE WILL BE MY FRIEND AND I‘LL NEVER GET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!”

“What are you talking about Pap? Working I’ve been working a ton,…a skele-ton!”

The was an awkward pause as Zaal lips twitched and quickly covered her mouth as Papyrus let out an a frustrated groan “come on, you’re smiling.” Sans pointed out as the younger brother huffed “I AM AND I DON’T LIKE IT…” the taller skeleton sighed dejectedly “WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION?…”

the albino peeked out from under the stall’s counter Sans noticed this yawned, and propped himself up on his elbow to obscure the girl’s view from his brother; who was too busy brooding to notice “Geez, seems like you’re really working yourself… down to the bone!”   
Zaal let out a barely audible squeak causing Sans to grin as Papyrus huffed “I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES, AND AS FOR YOUR WORK…PUT A LITTLE MORE …BACKBONE INTO IT! NYEH, NYEH,NYEH!” and with that the taller skeleton walked off but doubled back briefly to laugh once more before disappearing from view.

“Ok, you can come out now.”

“Your brother is certainly a character,”

“He learned from the best! Oh, speaking of which he’s been kind of down lately, he’s never a human before and the two of you might make his day!”

“But, um he want to…”

“Don’t worry he’s not dangerous even if he tries to be, thanks a million I’ll be up ahead!”

  
Both humans looked at each other and shrugged, and started up the path a few moments after Sans “you better save there Trippster!” Zaal reminded the child who nodded while the older ‘human’ looked around their surroundings, “are we really underground?…”she wondered before absentmindedly pulling a digital camera out of her case and snapped a photo of Tripp who was reading a sign next to a storage box.

the kid looked at her befuddled “amateur photographer.” Zaal stated bluntly as they continued on their way as Tripp tugged on her arm Zaal looked down “How did I get my job?” albino shrugged maybe talking will distract her from the cold, “Last guy had to retire after an incident you see….”

10minutes later..

Zaal‘s inner thoughts: “my thighs feel like their frozen solid!” (I’m sure you know the feeling boys & girls!)

“ …And while he still defeated the bear, he could never play the banjo again!“ Tripp gapped at the older girl in shock who sighed tiredly “and that’s how I got my job guarding the mountain.” Zaal said with a zoned out voice, They stopped walking as the kid gave the albino a look that screamed ‘are you messing with me?’ when a voice broke the silence “SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE…” both parties paused and looked at each other as the skeleton bros. stood across from the humans.

“SANS…ARE THOSE TWO HUMANS?”

“Actually, I think those are rocks..”

“OH…”

“Hey, What are those in front of the rocks?”

Papyrus stared at the two newcomers “OH MY GOD!” he bent down and huddled with Sans whispering excitedly whilst pointing at them, the older Skeleton nodded causing Papyrus to jump up in down like he’d just won the lottery “ OH MY GOD, SANS I FINALLY DID IT!,” Zaal bit the inside of her cheek when Sans locked eyes with her, then averted her back on the younger brother “UDYNE WILL FINALLY LET ME ON THE GUARD…AND I’LL BE SO,SO…POPULAR!?!” Papyrus exclaimed before remembering they were still there.

{Ahem..} “HUMANS! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP YOU!! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! AND DELIVER YOU TO THE CAPITAL!” THEN THEN…”

“Then what?”

“EXACTLY!? NO WAIT…I DON’T KNOW BUT, IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEHEHEHE!”

“Alright, see you soon…”

  
And with that Papyrus took off deeper into the woods, while Sans idled and looked back at them “well that went well, don’t sweat it Sweets.” he winked at Zaal “I’ll keep an eye socket out for you and the kid,” he assured then followed after his brother, “did he flirt at me?” Zaal asked Tripp who shrugged just they as confused as she was, with that they continued on they’re way but not before Zaal snapped a photo of Papyrus’s ‘marvelous sentry station.’


	6. Chapter 6

**_The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_ **

**_please support the official release._ **

**_I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!_ **

**_Undertale: an uninvited guest_ **

**_5_ **

**_Pacifist route_ **

_{Sentry Doggo up ahead : Warning no moving whatsoever!}_ Zaal read the sign then leaned back a bit to see another sentry station just a few feet from them, when she and Tripp saw no one around they kept walking that was until the albino stepped on something; she moved her foot and saw…a dog treat? And it looked like someone tried smoking it? "wha;-" suddenly! A humanoid dog jumped from behind the stations counter and looked around suspiciously.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things."

"If something did move, let's say a human I'll make sure it never moves again!"

(Cue the battle music) "Dad told me about this once, shouldn't be hard just don't move."

Let's just say it was a very short battle as Doggo's attacks never hit Tripp nor Zaal they ended the fight by petting him causing the dog monster freak-out due to not being able to see who was touching him. "Something pet me! Something not moving!" both humans resisted the urge to laugh at the dog's flustered face "I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!"

he slowly sank behind the counter as the two humans went on their way, well Tripp was anyway Zaal was walking sluggishly behind them as Sans greeted them. Forewarning them of his Papyrus's blue attacks and told them to picture a blue stop sign and not to move as they kept that in mind the albino could've swore she saw the short skeleton's grin wavered a bit when he noticed her staggering pace which Tripp noticed too, Zaal stood up strait and gave them a shaky thumbs up.

"Y'know if you're not feeling well, I could just tell my brother you giv-"

"It's okay Sans, I'm … _cool_."

"Well, you do look pretty **chilled**."

"You could say I'm, chilled to the **bone.~** "

Zaal and Sans chuckled at their banter as the albino girl followed after Tripp who was still looking very nervous, they briefly glanced back at Sans the skeleton was looking at Zaal with a similar look of unease the child looked back at their white haired guardian then back at Sans only to find him gone.

Of course they ran into him again whilst Zaal slid around pushing a snow ball into a hole then detoured Tripp from buying fried snow from Sans, who they ran into not long after with Papyrus, apparently the elder of the brothers had used a crossword puzzle as his trap.

Which had a [possibly intentional] spelling error. The albino noticed within two seconds of no one really noticed as Tripp was watching an argument between the two brothers over what was harder to do junior word jumble or cross words, Papyrus glared at his brother then turned to Zaal and Tripp. "SMALL HUMAN!" both child and teen looked at him perplexed "uh, which one?" Zaal asked causing Sans causing to snicker at her while Papyrus pointed at Tripp.

"THAT ONE! THE TINY ONE! SETTLE THIS FOR US WHICH IS HARDER? JUNIOR OR CROSSWRDS?"

{[Junior Jumble]} "Tripp says Junior Jumble."

" HA! I TOLD YOU BESIDES CROSSWORD ARE EASY I JUST PUT 'Z' IN ALL THE BOXES BECAUSE WHEN I SEE A CROSSWORD IT MAKES ME SNORE! NYEHEHE!"

{[Zaal what's a crossword?]} (Sans starts laughing in the background) "…Fair enough..."

Papyrus not really getting the humor called his brother weirdo and wandered off to the next location, Sans who'd stopped laughing sighed "heh, thanks for saying that kid, Papyrus finds difficulty in interesting places," he noticed the humans had sat down on Zaal's case for breather he mentally frowned when he noted Zaal trying to warm her legs up when an idea cam to him.

"Yesterday he was stumped trying to 'solve' the horoscope!" gestured for Tripp to scoot over into Zaal's lap he took his hoodie off and threw over the kid "Sit there for a while help yourself and Sweets warm up!" Tripp nodded happily they hugged Zaal Sans took a seat next to them,

"So, Sweets what's your story?"

"Hm?"

"How'd you end up down here?"

"It all started with a bag of apple chips…."

After Zaal told Sans how she end up in the underground and the origin of Tripp's name she thought the short skeleton was gonna blow up from laughing so much! The albino and child both pouted; Tripp because they found out their name was ironic pun and Zaal well, she was just waiting for Sans to get it out of his system, she jolted suddenly when the skeleton fell over.

Sans still snickering took a breath only to pause, when he looked and saw a pair silver eyes study him the pudgy skeleton blinked and felt a blue blush form before springing up to his feet "Uh, my brother is probably looking for me! Kay'bye" he quickly grabbed his hoodie and took where ever Papyrus wandered off to.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Undertale: an uninvited guest**

**6**

**Pacifist route**

"G-geez, there are a-a lot of dogs d-down here!" Zaal stuttered as she and Tripp finished befriending a dog monster couple the halfling nearly burst a gasket when the two pouches stated; that the albino was an odd but familiar smelling puppy but couldn't quite place the scent, but distracted them by asking if she take their picture which they happily obliged, before everyone went on their merry way.

Meanwhile…

Sans was hiding around staring up at the ceiling in deep thought, he was very perplexed on who the hell Zaalia was, cos' she sure as hell wasn't in the other timelines, and the other thing bothering him was the strange vibe getting from her ("Geez, Sweets yer putting me through a loop …") he sighed then was pulled out of his train of thoughts as he watched Papyrus stand straight up at the sounds of Zaalia's voice in the distance approaching though she seemed preoccupied telling Tripp a story.

"..and their descendents became known as the Ash-Pine tribe and still regale about how "father" watches over them in a way he still does; after years of tending to Gray pass chasm had started to take it's toll on Abraham and his end was drawing near. So he found a cave high above the chasm where his tribe never find him, and let his age, disease and elements grant him peace…and that's where he's rested over a century. When found I him I read the last journal entry it showed just how honest Ol`Abe was… never took credit for all his good deeds, but hoped someone would one day find his story and pass it on…Hm?"

"({what did the settlers do to the old Ash people?})"

"Like I said, What those settlers did to the Waking Ash tribe was and still is viewed as a disturbing act of nature; luckily it's all but vanish from modern society, however there are some sick people out there who still act out such an atrocity."

He and Papyrus were listening intently to Zaalia as she and Tripp arrived; Sans felt his breath hitch when Zaal looked straight ahead, her silver eyes glowing purple under the shad of her hat. "But that's a tale you'll never hear kid…" she frowned and quickly readjusted her hat as she slouched next to Tripp, who looked over some spikes at the tall skeleton who seemed dazed before he snapped out of it .

"What? How did you two avoid my trap? And, more importantly is there any left for me?"

"Doh, we left it." ("I'll eat anything, but that was too frozen and uncooked even for me!")

"Really? Wowie! You guys managed to resist my home cooked pasta? Well when done here I'll make you lots of pasta with my master chef skills!"

Zaalia nodded as she read the sign by the switch just as Tripp stepped on the switch allowing them to follow after Papyrus, who was standing by a much larger X/O puzzle and explained that it was suppose to be shaped as the energetic skeleton's face but the snow froze to the ground. Then looked at them both sheepishly as his glanced over to Zaal who was helping Trip up on to her shoulders to reach the switch hidden in a tree.

"Say, small hooded human, what was that story you were telling the tiny human?"

"Oh, that a series of journals I tracked down from the old world days. About a man named Abraham Sterling and the years he spent protecting the last surviving children of a lost tribe."

"Wowie! He sounds awesome! do you know any other stories? And what is this Old World?

"Hm…,The Old world is what humans call our old society, you see back in 1998 a meteor struck the earth sending us back into the dark ages…we're slowly getting back on our feet though, I'll explain more when we have time, and as for more stories? Well consider yourself lucky my friend you're living one."

Papyrus's eyes bugged out of his skull as he gawk Zaal looked at him then at Tripp had she said something wrong? The child shrugged only to jump back when Papyrus suddenly got in their faces, "I-I am your friend?" he squeaked as Zaal awkwardly nodded then yelped when the tall skeleton enveloped the albino girl in a giant bear hug and swung her around. only to freeze suddenly and awkwardly set her down Papyrus coughed and went back to being serious as the clicking from Tripp stepping on the switch caught his attention.

"Wowie! You solved my puzzle tiny human! You must really love puzzles as much as I do! If so I'm sure you'll love the next one! It might be too easy for you! Nye hehehe!

"({Can't wait! <3}) " _Oi_ , knock that off! you're too young for that kind of stuff."

"Prepare yourselves my friends, For I the great Papyrus will defeat you….Sorry and S-see ya!"

"Peace out, Paps!

Papyrus let out a giddy sqwee as he took off running to his next puzzle Zaal couldn't help but smirk at both his and Tripp's energy it was almost addictive as she and the kid continued onward only for Sans to stop them and chat for moment, the whole time he talked the short skeleton kept his sockets trained on Zaal like his was trying to dissect her, like he knew something…off about her. Zaal just snickered and winked at him before continuing on with Tripp.

It turned out the next puzzle was a dud…and almost impossible to remember, that and Zaal may or may not of used her magic to short out the machine` don't get her wrong as much as Zaal world like Paps to succeed at being a royal guard, she had her own duty as a sentry ranger to protect Tripp at costs. She mentally wince as Papyrus moon walked out to who knows where.

_Later…_

Zaalia and Tripp befriended the lesser dog and a cow monster as the halfling took photos of the guard dog and bovine standing by the snow sculptures, the LD made and later two snow _**Skull**_ -ptures of Papyrus and Sans. At point Zaal almost had a heart attack when she and Tripp fell off an ice bridge blinked when she thought something caught them and then drop them a few inches off the ground.

They saw leaning Sans against the cliff wall he yawned and waved them off, as Zaal eyed him in similar fashion to what he did to her earlier, and as if the roles had switch Sans smirked and winked at the albino who bit the inside of her cheek before hastily running after Tripp who had scurried back up the hill.


	8. Chapter 8

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Undertale: an uninvited guest**

**7**

**Pacifist route**

They have befriended the Greater Dog! Zaalia mentally announced as she snapped a photo of Tripp being cuddled and kissed by the royal canine, Soon the pictures slowly morphed into a flipbook as the GD turned it attention on Zaal and excitedly ran up to her knock the short girl off her feet! Before happily yipping and running somewhere, home maybe? Who knows…

Zaal groaned as the pain in her back returned but, ignored it yet again as Tripp helped her up to her feet and brush some of the snow off the albino's jacket, Zaalia went to put her hood back on only for a strong gust of wind to blow it off and nearly blow her hat and Tripp too!

"That certainly wasn't friendly!?"

"({Do they get storms down here?})

"I'd take the rumblings and wind as a " Yes, let's find shelter!" Situation!? Come on!"

Zaalia picked Tipp up and ran towards the bridge and saw Sans and Papyrus standing at the end looking very worried " _ **Ah, there they are brother!**_ " Papyrus pointed at them as they ran across the bridge stopping a feet from the skelebros " _ **humans! Under normal circumstances I'd use the gantlet of deadly terror on you!…**_ "  
Sans makes an obnoxious throat clear and rotates his hand in a hurry it up! Hurry it up! Fashion as the storm gets closer. " **But, Sans says we should do this in less _treacherous weather! And has informed me to take you to our home!_ "**Zaal stiffened when at this as Sans took Tripp from her and gestured for her to follow.

"You don't have to do that;…"

**"Seriously Sweets? Now is not the time to be humble!**

"I'm not trying to be humble! it's just I…um."

**"Do you have 80G for the inn?!"**

Zaal bit her lip and shook her head and followed after the brothers to Snowdin, using the snow tunnels they got to the brothers home pretty quickly as Papyrus unlocked the door and the four of them ran in taking some time to catch the breaths as Zaal put her case down by the door looked out the window and whistled, causing the two skeletons to jump at the sound.

"And here I thought the surface storm were hell!" she stated gawking at the snow and ice raging outside as Papyrus walked over to her. _**"Small human, your clothes must be soaked! I'll happily dry them for you!"**_ he offered as Tripp suckered Sans into giving them his jacket, She thank the tall skeleton and went over to her case and pulled out a tote bag.

"Um, is there a room or something me and Tripp can change in?"

 _ **"Why? Is something;**_ " " **You can use my room just don't touch anything**."

"Thanks Sans, let's go kid."

**_"I don't understand why they need privacy to change."_ **

**"She's a girl…** "

Zaalia led Tripp into Sans room as said skeleton was trying explain the whole 'Girls are different from guys' speech, only to hear Papyrus **_"NYEH!_** " in anger and Sans chuckling suggesting the older brother had made a pun.

The albino pulled a large black T-Shirt and dark purple sweat pants from the tote and another smaller shirt and sweat capris and the two got changed. Zaal helped Tripp with their pants by folding the cuffs as much she could, so the kid wouldn't _'Trip'_ themselves and tighten the pull string to help keep the pants on, before packing their wet clothes into the bag and stepped out.

"Thanks for letting us borrow your room Sans." Sans turned to tell her it was no problem only to freeze along with Papyrus when they saw her unique appearance "Um, Guys are you okay?" her silver eyes studied them as her hand nervously combed through her white hair.

 _ **"ARE YOU REALLY A HUMAN?!**_ " Papyrus blurted out before Sans slapped a hand over his mouth, causing Zaal and Tripp to frown as Sans rubbed the back of his skull **"What he meant was, uh well you don't look…like um."** he gestured towards Tripp who huffed disapprovingly at the two brothers as Zaalia started to snorted.

"Yeah, I'm human…sort of."

_**"BUT, I'VE NEVER HEARD OF A HUMAN WITH WHITE HAIR AND EYES!"** _

"I have albinism."

_**"WHAT'S THAT?"** _

"It's a birth defect, where a person has not pigment…uh, color in their hair and skin." She explained the skelebros and Tripp listening to her intently _**"WOWIE! YOU MUST BE REALLY POPULAR UP ON THE SURFACE!"**_ Papyrus stated cheerfully only for the short girl to frown at his words causing Sans arch a ridge at her"heh...That's uh…that's cute thought but no." she croaked causing Zaal's listeners to perk up "You see, Albinos weren't well liked on the surface, superstitious people label me as a freak, demon, witch and cursed child, even got a few death threats thrown at me." she let out a dry laugh while scratching an almost unnoticeable scar her neck causing Sans to narrow his eyes.

 **"So, how's it like topside?** " He asked suddenly Zaal looked at bemused at sudden change of subject. Before realizing he caught on to her not wanting to talk about how badly she's treated.

"Well lets see in 1998, After a meteor struck the earth. the end result was ash blocking out the sun shrouding the world into darkness; Fitting karma if you ask me, considering what we've done to ya."

**_So that's what those tremors up there were! We thought the ceiling was gonna cave in they were so bad!"_ **

**"Whoa whoa, wouldn't that have caused a huge shift climate? resulting in a second ice age and mass extinction?"** (Tripp and Papyrus gawk at Sans)" **...so I've heard..."**

"…Yeah that's right, Let me tell ya trekking through frozen wasteland is tough when you're 5 months preg..., Wait, that's not really relevant! Anyways! Twenty years after the impact humans are slowly starting to rebuild, even got electricity, vehicles and radios working in the much larger towns and settlements. though fuel is hard to come by these days so most of it steam and wind powered."

_**"Do humans still fear Mt. Ebott?"** _

"Of course, one thing that never changed was the old world legends of MT. Ebott, even in this post apocalyptic dust ball people are still wary of the mountain.  
Some idiots even thought you guys were responsible for the meteor; but, that quickly went out the window as old world prejudices were left in the past.

Hell, a few oddballs have even started monster worshiping religions' kind of creepy yes but, their pretty harmless, though there is one fraction to be wary of, Stay away from the followers of Kwell."

Zaalia warned her face dark and serious as Tripp asked if she was really a sentry like Sans?Papyrus asked if that was true Zaalia stood up and saluted them " NWPR Sgt. Major, Z.A. Black! Reporting for duty!" Papyrus smile widened as his eyes sparkled while Tripp showed Sans their board **"What is you current mission Ranger Black?"**

the short girl kept a straight face "Former: To detained all trespassers' Current: To ensure the safety of Tripp and the possible freedom of monsters. Sir!" Sans snorted at how serious she sounded before waving his hand **"At ease soldier…** " He gestured to couch.

 **" Police sit with me**" ** _"Sans!_** "

"Sure I could use _Arrest_! " " _ **Not you too!**_ "

 **"Aw, come on Bro no need to Cop an attitude!** " **_"Guh…_** "

" Papy, Donut be like that!" _**"NYEEEEEEHHHHH!"**_

Both Sans, Tripp and Zaalia laughed as they watched Papyrus retreat to his room he came about an hour later to make dinner, which was somewhat edible; what with Zaalia helping the tall skeleton who had no idea the pasta was supposed to be taken out of the box first, and not to add soap the water for that boiling over effect it can do that on its own.

When it was time for bed Zaal acted up again by insisting to sleep under the sink, when asked why the white haired girl said it reminded her of her sentry station topside and left it at that. Though Sans didn't seem to buy it. ("I'll figure you out sooner or later Sweets, just you wait!") under the sink Zaalia sneezed.


	9. Pancakes and Blue Boxes

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Undertale: an uninvited guest**

**8**

**Pacifist route**

The Next morning Sans was awoken by a nice smell coming from downstairs with a yawn he got up from his bed and left his room and was surprised, to see a groggy Tripp coming out of Papyrus's room followed by his brother "Wait, if you're here then…who?" the memories from yesterday finally caught up with the short skeleton's tired mind, and remembered "Tripp's" un invited guest Zaalia.

The three of the went the stairs just as Zaal was placing syrup, two plates of pancakes and a bowl of oat meal down on the table the short girl then turned around, and jumped a little when she saw her audience. "Oh, uh good morning….I hope ya don't mind I made breakfast as a thank-you."

a small blush adorned her cheeks vaguely reminding Sans of the tsundere plane. Papyrus on the other hand burst into happy tears and scooped Zaalia into a tight bear hug causing the albino to wince and started tapping on the tall skeletons arm.

**"** **Careful Bro, if ya keep crushing Sweets like that, she'll turn into powdered sugar."  
**   
**_"_ ** ****_Oh, I'm sorry small human! I'm just so happy that you'd seal our new friendship with sample of you're culinary skills!"_

**"** **Speaking of which, Sweets how did you even reach the sink?"**

(Cue a mini flash back of Zaal sitting on top one of her Hydra cannons giving her a look like _"_ _you called me just for this?"_ "oh, don't give me that..." she hissed the saber skull sweat dropped while she fills a jug.)

"I climbed very _very_ carefully…" Sans narrows his eyes at her when he thought he saw her eyes flash purple again, his eyes moved down to her chest only for his brother's to break through his little observation.

**_"_ ** **_Small human, that's very dangerous! You could have hurt yourself! You're setting a bad example for the tiny human!"_ **

Papyrus scolded setting her down as Tripp grabbed the bowl of oatmeal and Sans grabbed one of the plates the short skeletons pancakes were literally drowning in syrup, Papyrus went to join his brother and Tripp on the couch, Zaal went up to her case and saw the tote bag resting next to it with her and Tripp's clothes cleaned and neatly folded.

The ghoul felt a ghost smile tug on her lips when the sudden giggle from Tripp caused her to look over at the couch, and nearly burst out laughing at the brothers reaction Sans had this happy dazed out look on his face looked about ready to cry; while Papyrus held a similar expression but he was literally sparkling both of them snapped out of it when the flash went of and saw Zaal holding her Polaroid camera.

"that's definitely going in my collection." she mused as the brothers quickly scoffed down their food and went over to her curiously trying look over Zaal's shoulder to see what she was carrying around in that case; said albino was rummaging around and pulled out a large photo album which almost full and stuck the picture in it. **"** **Wowie! Can I look at that? Please? I'll be careful!"** Papyrus asked jumping excitedly Zaal nodded handing the album to him while mumbling something about needing a pen.

Sans looked between Tripp and Papyrus debating whether look with them or keep a socket on Zaalia, he look back over to her and felt his jaw drop when he saw that short girl's bottom half was kneeling while the rest of her buried in a case that shouldn't be that deep!  
The short skeleton went up to Zaal and yanked her out of the case the girl gawked at him as Sans stuck his head into the guitar case and shock to find it was bigger on the inside! Like the size of a walk-in-closet!

…Sans pulled himself out of the case looked at Zaal who was sweating bullets, then back in the case then back at Zaal, opened his mouth thought it over then tilted the case on its side examined the bottom then patted the floor. ( _"_ _Yeah, I devised an elaborate scheme, that's involves sawing a hole into your floor!"_  ) Zaalia mentally jeered as Sans slammed the case shut locked it grabbed the handle;

grabbed Zaal's wrist and silently walked up the stairs into his room…only this wasn't his room it looked like a small lab with blueprints and some sort of large covered machine?  
Zaalia's brow furrowed as the sudden thud of Sans putting her "guitar case" on his work table drew her attention to said skeleton who was currently burning holes into the back of her head.

**"** **Pocket dimension in a guitar case how did you do it?"**

"Oh, believe you wouldn't me even if I told you…"

**"** **Magical talking skeleton Sweets. start talking or I'll make you, You're choice."**

_{"that makes two of us" }_

"I'm not one to down a listener, A mad man in a flying blue box gave it to me"

_**"** _ _**For once I am not in a joking mood..."** _

"It not a joke, just calm down and listen…."


	10. bio 2 hydra cannons

Zaalia's last resort of defense the Hydra Cannons, originally under the ownership of her father Nark; these saber toothed skull blasters were created by a an old friend of the family, and given to Zaal's late father as test prototype for a main project his friend was designing, before the barrier went up trapping the rest of the monsters underground.

The Hydra Cannons since they originally belonged to Nark the skulls can use yellow illusion magic (noted by the yellow eyes and tint) fooling enemies into thinking that there's more then just the two.

They can also fire powerful kinetic beams that can devastate an entire landscape; which is why Zaalia rarely uses them outta fear that she'll hurt innocent bystanders or her loved ones.

With That said, It also doesn't help that after her father died Zaal started to take notice of some… _odd_ sentient like behavior from the cannons, and has on many occasion complained about how they're always **_"thinking"_** they can just show up and **_"wander around"_** where ever they please, especially then they feel she's in distress.


	11. Chapter 11

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, Doctor Who belong to BBC**

**please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Undertale: an uninvited guest**

**9**

**Pacifist route**

"… After we destroyed the cyber men factory by turning my backpack into a timed emp bomb, we found out that "Toyland" was actually the virtual projections of stories Mayor Dakar read to his comatose daughter, the poor thing and her mother were in an accident; mom died and the kid still alive in a sense…so the mayor forcibly hooked his daughter's life support up to a cyber-mainframe and lived as a little girl in that reality for fourteen years. Till one day she became aware that it wasn't right, she should have been adult like rest of her friends!

And when she tried asking her father why she wasn't aging what was wrong with her; Dakar would make up excuses, finally fed up she somehow hacked into the planet's system and learned the truth that she was nothing but a piece of meat and wires, playing house in a never ending world, I guess the shock and anger got the better of her and that's what called the dormant cyber men out of hibernation."

 **"How'd you… stop her?"** Sans asked

"Well, she led me to her after the Doctor shut down most of her little toys of course, silently crying against the chamber her body being kept, and we talked or a least I talked with what left of her…

_( Flashback)_

_Zaal cautiously walks into a dusty old room with a single light on in the center of the room with a hard light projection of a little girl silently weeping against a metal pod. "hey there!" she gently greeted the little girl flinched and whipped her head around her teary gold eyes staring up at the albino warily "H-h-hello-Hello…" she greeted back in a shaky glitched voice, as Zaal calmly crouched down to the projections level trying not to wince at the state the child was in as they continued to stare_

_"WHo ArE yOu?"_

_"You don't recognize me? I'm Zaal._

_"RRRiGht Za-ZaAL…AnD I-I-'m I am…."_

_"Vivian. You're Violet."_

_"YeSsss V-Violet viz viz thaT"zzzz ME…I SSzSOrRy I feeZel I sad tired very TiRed…zzz"_

_Zaal sadly smiled at the little girl her purple eyes briefly glace at the mainframes power levels dropping, The Doctor had warn the albino that taking out the main power source would be shutting down any sort of life support with it, the apathetic girl shifted nervously unsure of what to do or say before noticing a book of Grimm fairytales "Say, Vi you like stories don't you?"_

_Her question caused the dying girl to perk up curiously before the sound of arguing reached their ears. Zaal could hear the Doctor yelling at the hysterical Dakar who insisted that everything was fine as long as his child was happy._

_"This is not Happiness Dakar!? This is an atrocity! These people!? Your own child!? have suffered enough you're cruelty!"_

_The Doctor hissed as he walk into the room, Dakar was livid that to say the lest that Vivian had to die, at course one sucker punch to the face;_

("Now, That actually surprised me more then time traveling, mostly because I didn't think the Doc had it in him!")

_the Doctor forcing him to look at what he's turned his little girl into, was enough to snap him out when he saw his little Vivian slowly fading out of existence staring at him with a look of fear and betrayal as slowly walked up to Vivian who clung to Zaal and glared up at Dakar only to become sadder as she looked at him, a sudden distant banging got their attention causing Zaal to look at the Doctor who looked up._

_"That would be the surviving townsfolk, making their down here for you Mr. Mayor or Ex-Mayor…"_

_(Ahem!)_

_What?"_

_"Doc, please…, (makes a gester towards the heartbreaking scene.)_

_He scoffed rolled his eyes and stomped away to hold off the angry mob for a while longer, as Vivian slowly gestured for her father to come closer before kissing him on the cheek, "Just a bit more time…" Dakar dropped down next to them as Vivian smiled tiredly "ZzZaalllyy wazzz goonna TelZ me A StOrY!" her father teared up as he smiled right back "Was she now? I'd like to hear it…"_

_(later..)_

_Zaal was silent as the Doctor fiddled with TARDIS controls glancing at her from time to time, "Sorry." the Albino nodded at him "for what?" she arched a brow as he flicked a switch then slowly walked passed her "For dragging you into to all that." he mumbled then looked up at her with an un readable expression "Though I'm surprised you were able to keep your wits, most people would have curled into a sobbing mess about now…" Zaal sighed he walked down the stairs to the large mess of clothes on the lower level rummaging around for something, "Then again, you're not most people are you Zaalia Black?"_

_he inquired before pulling out a beat up guitar case; the ghoul looked at the alien for a solid minute before giggling at him "I could say the same about you Doc…you're intense like fire and ice." It was the Doctor's turn to laugh as he checked to make sure the case was empty before climbing back up and handing it to her just as the TARDIS reached it's destination,_

_the Albino cocked a brow as she examined the case "It's bigger on the inside." The doctor informed "Yeah, I figured but why are you giving it to me?" Zaal asked the Timelord scratched his head "It's a thank you/apology gift for your bag." he explained as Zaal pulled it over her shoulder as the doctor went to the TARDIS controls as the short girl went to the door but froze when the Doctor spoke._

_"You could come with me y'know…If you want to I mean, think about it! Two old timers wandering space and time finding new worlds…new stories for to tell, and whole lot of running…what do ya say miss Zaalia?"_

_"…Thank you Doctor but, I'm afraid I can't do that. There are too many people back home who need me at the moment…but do me a favor. go out there and you find someone who can keep up with you…it maybe an impossible favor but please for your own sake."_

_"I'll see what I can do, well it was wonderful working with you. (he salutes Zaal.) Sgt. Major Black. Let's do it again sometime!"_

_"Hopefully under better circumstances, Goodbye Doctor take care yourself."_

_"And you as well my Lonely Girl."_ (Sans grimaced at this, though Zaal hadn't noticed.)

(Back to reality)

And that's how it happened…later, I cleaned the case up spray painted it purple and that's the last time I saw him…"

Zaal finished her story a Sans stared at her with an unreadable expression before clearing his non-existent throat before chuckling nervous **"Th..that's just Wow…** " the skeleton scratched the back of his skull the short girl nodded as she stared off into space, That story is never easy to tell then again she never really tells it…unless alcohol is involved. **"So, what was the story you told to the kid and her old man?"** Sans arched a ridge as the albino went up to her case and slung it over her shoulder "Oh, Just a tale of a _Bonely_ girl who seen too much." Sans let out a small laugh as he led out of his lab they were back inside the living room where a note was left on the table along with Zaal's album.

_**([Brother, since you and the small human were busy in your room having a date!~ Me and Tiny human have gone to finish what we started be back soon! PS: Don't corrupt the small human with your puns! PPS: Or incidental music!])** _

"What the hell is your brother talking about?

**"Exactly what you think he means, my cute little** **_ghoul_ ** **-friend.~"**

"Watch it chuckles…"

**"No need** **_tibia_ ** **aggressive Sweets,…unless you're into that?~"**

Zaal felt her eye twitch and face heat up when Sans suddenly lean in closer backing her up against the table causing her to glare at the piece of furniture, and then around the rest of the room for a way out. Only to close her eyes thinking Sans gonna do something…Just not what she thought. Zaal let out a squeak as she felt something cold pinch her neck and shoved Sans away from her just as the front door swung open to reveal a cheery Papyrus and Tripp who froze at the scene in front of them.

Sans on the floor hood covering his face apparently laughing and a flustered albino with her hand on her neck "Did you just pinch my neck?!" Zaal hissed as the short skeleton kept laughing on the floor the short girl huffed and stomped the sink cabinet for a few moments then came out in her NPR uniform which Papyrus started fan boying over, before asking the albino to chaperon his and Tripp's "Date."

When Sans was sure they were gone he got off the floor, and examined himself in the TV screen's reflection his face was bright blue; his pin prick eyes were little hearts and at the tip one of his fangs was a tiny speckle of blood, he quickly licked it off grimacing at the coppery taste and at the though of what he might have done to Zaal if his brother and Fr…"Tripp" hadn't shown up just now. **"…Welp, I'm late might as well head to work!** ** _(And figure how to apologize to Sweets.)_** **"**


	12. What a Twinst!

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Undertale: an uninvited guest**

**9.5**

**Pacifist route**

_Meanwhile on the surface…._

"Have You found any trace of my mom and the kid yet?" a tall girl around sixteen whispered to a one armed woman in a lab coat. "Not since you asked me an hour ago…" the woman muttered staring intently at large computer screen "Dr. Fraye;" "Artina, I am tracing her Omni-phone, your brother Eli is manning her station and the other rangers are high alert. If Zaal is alright we'll know a moment notice." Fraye assured before lighting a cigarette and taking a drag, "Speaking of which, how's he doing?" the brunette nodded towards a sleeping child in a blue and maroon striped sweater with his arms wrapped around tall girl's waist.

"Oh, alright I guess, hasn't let go of me since I found him…he really misses his twin sister."

"Frisk, was it?"

"Francesca, actually but she prefers Frisk just like how he prefers Fritz over Franklyn."

"Well hopefully we'll find her and your mother…Oh, I'm sorry did we wake you up?"

Fritz pulled away from Artina rubbed his eyes and groggily looked around the communications hub before "Bathroom…" he mumbled causing both women to tense "Oh yes of course, it right down the hall Arty?" Artina nodded and led the boy out of the room "Are you hungry? We'll stop by the mess hall when you're done…" the tall girl carried down the hall "Don't give him Gary's chowder!" Dr. Fraye shuddered then turned her attention back to the screen.


	13. E.J. Black Bio

 

Name: Elias Jaycob Black

age 20

Species: human with some magic ability

abilities: high endurance and Super strength.

Height: 6'8"

eye: blue-violet

Hair: dark brown

Relatives:

Ellanore Jones ([Biomom] Status: Deceased)

Jason Jones ([biodad] Status: ?)

Zaalia A. Black [Adopted mother.]

Artina Macy Black [adopted younger sister.] { Not Zaal's kid Eli just found her one day while playing and she's been living with them ever since.}

-  
The adopted human son of Zaalia, and the main reason she helped start the NWPR; born six months after the meteor impact Eli's story is a sad and ongoing one. his parents Ellanore and Jason Jones were archaeologists and two human friends of Zaalia who knew about her not being human and has known them both, since they were children, when they got ready to start a family of their own they found out Ella was unable to carry a child to term,

so they decided try IVF and a gestational surrogate which Zaalia volunteered for. but, three months into the pregnancy Zaal got an odd e-mail from Jason saying, (Hey come over I need to show you something.) the ghoul left assuming he needed help with identfying some weird sarcophagus he's been obsessing over. But when she got to the couples home she found Ella dead in a pool of blood and a crazed Jason with weird black ooze leaking out of his body and started calling himself Kwell before disappearing for almost 15 years.


	14. Skele-ghoul meets Undyne

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

  
**Undertale: an uninvited guest**

**10**

**Pacifist route**

**-=-=-=-=--===---=-=-=-=-=**

  
“(bahew!)” Zaal sneezed scaring Papyrus who looked at her incredulously as she sniffled as He walked next to her towards waterfall “Albino Human what was that just now? Are you dying?!?!” He grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her as the albino raised her hands in calm down motion

“Whoa, slow down there Paps, I’m dying that was a sneeze something humans when they’re sick…” the poor skeleton more panicked “And since I rarely get sick, it means someone’s talking about me…knowing me its probably not good things.” She assured Papyrus look gave her a look of confusion and concern, But ghoul just waved it off “So you were saying about Undyne?”

the tall skeleton smiled and immediately jumped back into his explanation of Undyne; she was the head of the royal guard and is even more determined to capture a human, then himself then went on about how she bench pressed three boulders… just because.

However when he described her weapon of choice caused Zaal to stop in her tracks; Energy spears (“Hmmm, spears vs. deflection, I gotta find Tripp.”) as if on cue Papyrus phone rang after short conversation Papyrus turned to his new friend dejectedly.

“Forgive The great Papyrus, For cutting our “platonic walk” short but I have guard meeting to attend to.”

“That’s okay Paps! I just about to excuse myself to find Tripp.”

“Will you be alright on you own? I wouldn’t want my brother’s date friend getting hurt!”

“Uh, Paps, Sans and I aren’t…we’re just friends.”

Papyrus looked at her incredulously “Then why did Sans mark you?…” now it was Zaalia’s to be confused unconsciously rubbing her neck “Well, Don’t humans;” he was cut off when his alarm went off the tall skeleton looked scared “Sorry that’s my second warning! I’ve got to go!” he yelled before running off like a bat out of hell,  
Leaving Zaal to think over whatever Papyrus was going on about _(“Marking? The hell is that about?”)_ The albino thought to herself before pulling out her Omni-phone though she may not be able to call anyone, she can still track other phones. Within seconds her phone pinged on to the tracker she’d put on Tripp…

“There you are my little friend…”

“Now, Well let..!!!!”

Before Zaalia could take a step a glowing spear came shooting out of the shadows luckily the albino girl was quick to react switching to her skeletal form summoning a purple bone and deflected the spear sending it into one of the walls the short girl’s eyes narrowed as a few more spears shot out along with the thrower,

Undyne...

Zaal soon found herself on the ground backed into a wall holding one of her bones as an armored woman tried to jab a spear at her the two stared each other down before the armored woman’s visible eye widened from inside her helmet realizing she was staring into the sockets of a very pissed off skeleton instead of a human and backed off allowing Zaal to stand up as Undyne rubbed the back of her helmet.

“Shit, You‘re a monster!, Sorry Punk!”

“It’s fine, no damage done.”

“But I could seriously hurt or dusted you!?”

 _{Yeah, good luck with that…}_ “Like I said It’s fine, no dislocations and every bones in its place.”

After a few seconds of Udyne asking if she was fine the royal guard eventually left probably to find Tripp, lucky for Zaal she was five steps ahead of the guard as the ghoul phased through a few of the cave walls before finding Tripps location she found them at the entrance, with Sans who noticed her arrival, good thing she change back into her human form the ghoul thought to herself, “Ah, there you are Sweets, me and the kid were just about to head over Grillby’s. wanna come?”

The short girl glared at him then rubbed her neck, still giving him the silent treatment Sans cringed a bit “No need for the **stern** um look, I come in peace, what do say?” the short skeleton began to sweat as Tripp looked between the two adults before the albino sighed and grabbed Sans by the front of his hoodie “Bite me again, an you’ll be coming in pieces! got it?” the short skeleton nodded nervously and mumbled "yep." before Zaal smirk “Good.” she cooed before giving him a little kiss on the forehead causing the Skeleton to turn navy blue.

“So, are we going to Grillby’s?”

“Wha?~…D’oh! Right! Lets get…go just go.”

“Isn’t that the wrong way?”

“I have uh…dah, (ahem) I have a short cut.”


	15. Chapter 15

 

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**please support the official release.**   
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Undertale: an uninvited guest**

**11**

**Pacifist route**   
**(Tripp (AKA:Frisk) will talk in this chapter.)**

  
**-=-=-=-=--===---=-=-=-=-=**  
  
When Zaal’s eyes readjusted to the light she was surprised to find Sans holding the door to Grillby’s open “Neat shortcut huh?” The Skeleton mused the albino just smirked at him (There it is again…) [1] he noted while Tripp nodded The skeleton just smiled and led them to the bar where Grillby greeted them.  
  
 along with everyone else “hey Sansy! Oh, is that your lady friend Papyrus was talking about?” the albino bit the inside of her cheek Pap was telling everyone she and Sans were an item fan-fricken-tastic…  
  
“Yep, sure is ain’t she cute?” the short skeleton wrapped his arm around Zaal’s shoulder as she gave him a dark look if there weren’t so many witnesses right now she blasted him the few monsters nodded in agreement before returning to what they were doing as the fire elemental nodded at them before pausing to look at Zaal before crackling as the albino took a seat   
  
“he says you have old eyes, whatever that means.” a bird monster translated for her the short girl just shrugged “yeah, I get that a lot.” she mused helping Tripp on to her lap as Sans took a seat next to her somewhat disappointed before a loud (tooot) sounded causing him to jump “woah looks like some joker beat ya at your own game Sans.~”  
  
the skeleton blushed somewhat impressed that she turn his own prank against him. before chuckling nervously “O-okay, kid Sweets take your pick fries or hamburger?” both humans look at him silently debating as he brushed his skull Zaalia couldn’t blame him there’s something about the feeling of bristles on bone that just feels soo satisfying~    
  
“Fries[fries]”   
  
“[snort] okay good choice hey Grillby two orders of fries.”  
  
“So, what did you wanna talk about Chuckles?”  
  
“Wow, straight to the point eh? Thanks Grillby. You guys want ketchup?”  
  
Both Zaal and Tripp shook their heads and Sans just shrugged before guzzling the whole bottle “Anyway what do you think of my brother?” he inquired straight forward “Paps? He’s pretty cool.” the short skeleton let out a breath like he was relieved.   
  
“Yeah well you’d be cool too if you wore an outfit like tha…” he paused when Zaal unzipped her jacket to let some of the heat out. giving the skeleton a nice view of her gray tank top and the big squishy things on her chest “uh..at least he washes it and by that uh he-he showers in it.”   
  
he said trying to keep his thoughts in order as Fris-Tripp rested their head against short girl’s bust nibbling on a fry, what were those even for? Are they like Undyne’s thoraxes glades?(2) Do humans even need to store extra water in their bodies?  
  
“anyway cool or not your brother tries really hard, like trying be a royal guard?” Zaalia pointed out recalling how excited the taller skeleton was when he first saw them and wanting to bring them to Undyne, it honestly reminded her of her daughter Artina, Sans seemed to snapped out of his trance “Oh, yeah that is still a work in progress.”   
  
the albino hummed as Sans seemed to remember something “Oh, right I wanted to ask you something.” the atmosphere in the bar suddenly seemed colder darker as the short skeleton took another sip of his ketchup “Have you two ever heard of a talking flower?” both Tripp and Zaalia tensed up “Yes ac-” Sans cut her off    
  
“Ah, so you heard of it the Echo flower, their all over the marsh they tend to repeat you say”  
  
“Uh, Punny Bones? I think we’re talking about two completely different things.”  
  
“Oh how so?”  
  
“well the flower I’m talking about was spewing things about the end of days and the ruling us all.”  
  
“hm, y’know Papyrus was talking about something similar; sometimes when no ones around a flower will show up and whispers things to him, flattery, encouragements….predictions. Weird right? I think someone’s just pulling a prank Anyway keep an eye out, Okay? Thanks.”  
  
And like that Sans was gone leaving Zaal and Tripp on their own…did he skip out on the bill? “ah, sorry mr, Grillby! I’ll wash the dishes or something to pa-” The bartender put his hand up and shook his head “He says don’t worry about it he’ll put it on Sans’s tab…good-day sergeant”   
  
The bird did a mock salute causing the white haired girl to gawked at them “How?”  Grillby pointed down at her neck, the albino felt dumb for a second she forgot she was wearing her dog tags. “Thank you sir.”  she nodded at the fire elemental before she and Tripp got up and left.  
  
**Time skip**  
  
Zaal and Tripp exited the wishing room and found a wall with ancient writings on most of it was recounts of the war but when the albino paused when she read the final inscription  
  
  _[A monster with a human soul a horrible beast with unfathomable power.]_  
  
the short girl’s ever prominent poker face slipped into an woeful expression, before the brown haired child dragged her off into another room neither one noticing Sans stepping out from the shadows and staring at the same tablet Zaal had read before writing something down in a notepad.  
  
**One close call of the spear kind later…**  
  
  
“I don’t know about you Tripp, am so adventured out right now…” Zaal groaned leaning against the cave wall while the kid laid on their back catching their breath; the albino caught sight of Sans standing by a telescope. she had an odd feeling about this decided to chat with a teardrop shaped monster asking her about the stars.  
  
while Tripp talked to the skeleton the short girl walked passed him, Sans locked eyes with her briefly his widened when he saw Zaal’s eyes had faint purple glow another thing for his notes….he mentally stated.  
  
As Tripp pulled away from the telescope with a big red circle around their eye, the albino gawked at them causing the child to cock their head to the side muddled “I just never noticed what cutie you are!~” Zaal cooed before pinching the Tripp’s cheek causing the kid to pout and bat her hand away.   
  
 the short girl smirked before going on ahead only to snort when she heard a tiny voice yell “Hey!…” behind her she peeked over her and saw Tripp running after her wiping the ink off their eye before glaring at the silver eyed girl, who kept a straight face.  
  
 “What, I sixth sense for this kind of stuff…” **_{that and two bored rowdy kids, that like pushing their luck.}_ ** she mentally added she coughed turning her attention to Tripp who seemed to disappear, before popping out of some tall grass wearing ballet slippers. “ah, nice got a full outfit now, eh?” the kid nodded as the cell Toriel gave them rang it was Papyrus telling them about what he told Undyne.   
  
“also I told her that you were Sans’s date friend, and that you were off-limits!”    
  
“Y’what now?! Did she say anything?”  
  
“actually I couldn’t really hear anything over the crunching static…I think she destroyed her phone, because she was happy soo for the two of you!”  
  
“I don’t think “happy” is the right word Paps.”  
  
Papyrus wished them good luck and hung up on them, “Well then…I’m boned, no pun intended.” Zaal said Tripp nodded along both dreading what’s to come. Another close call with the spear kind later, Both Zaalia and Tripp were herded to a dead-end as Undyne’s spears slashed the wooden plank they were on, the only thing the that went through Zaal’s head was “Not again.” before hugging Tripp to her chest then everything went black.  

  
\-----------------------------  
{1} first rule of Zaal's training always assume, Zaal knows more then she let's on...

(2) Thoraxes gland is something I made up, basically the gills on Undyne's waist can suck in water. and store it in her chest which makes it expand, making them look like breasts, then they shrink when her body is drying out and needs water. 


	16. Chapter 16

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**please support the official release.**   
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

  
**Undertale: an uninvited guest**

**12**

**Pacifist route**   
**(Tripp (AKA:Frisk) will talk in this chapter.)**

**-=-=-=-=--===---=-=-=-=-=**

  
(static)

Hello?

Em nac raeh uoy?

“I don’t Haqrefgnaq lbhe jbeqf!”  
  
“Dlihc s’kraN era uoy, ees I.”

“Ubj qb lbh xabj zl sngure?”

(Static) …wait!”

Zaal’s eyes snapped opened to Tripp shaking her vigorously the albino awake they were on a bed of yellow flowers again only this time they were in a dump “huh, so this is where all the trash goes…” she mused picking up something “Holy shit a view master, haven’t seen one of those in a while.” she said before chucking it back into a pile.

and then trying to stand on to hiss in pain sit back down causing Tripp to look at her worried “Ah! Crap my back…” the albino whined before forcing herself up taking her jacket off and lifting her shirt up. she heard Tripp hiss sharply confirming her suspicions. “Be honest scale 1-10 how bad?” the kid held up five finger then did a so-so gesture “Five and half?” the child nodded perfect that’s all they need right now…

she winced pulled her jacket back on not bothering to zip it up as Tripp offered to carry her case for her a while, Zaal was a little hesitant but gave it up, “Damn I’m too young tibia feeling this old.” she hissed [I’m also too old to be looking this young.] the albino paused and giggled at her own funny only to wince when her back started to hurt.

{ _God dammit! If I hadn’t inherited my mom’s “endowments” it wouldn’t be this bad!~ and can’t use my magic because everyone thinks I’m a normal human with albinism!}_ Zaal mentally grumbled as she staggered behind Tripp, occasionally having to slow down when her back ached. While they were walking through the dump, they stumbled across a training thinking nothing of it the two wandered passed until.   
  
(dramatic music)

“Shit.”

“Hahahah! I am a ghost that lives in a dummy! And I am here to avenge my cousin!”

“Avenge? For what being nice?”

“Don’t be coy you know what you did!”

“No actually we don’t.”

“Enough prepare yourselves for your demi….” The dummy stopped it’s ranting when something started falling from the ceiling rain? No, they aren’t in waterfall right now, and the water seemed to be hurting MD “Ack! Acid rain forget it I’m out of here!?” the dummy floated off leaving the two confused over what just happened.

Just as a nervous Nappstablook appeared “Oh, I’m sorry you looked like you were having fun,” he started crying again “And I made your friend go away…I’ll just head home now. You’re free to come with if you want, no pressure.” Both Zaal and Trip looked at each other before following after the ghost who seemed surprised that they actually visiting him they sat with him for a little while at his house before bidding him farewell and head on their way before Zaal’s back finally gave up the ghost.

“Ok, Kid, I don’t think I’m gonna be able to keep up with ya right now.”

“{Do you want me to call Pap?}”

“I'll handle that. But, first take this”

[reaches into her case and hand them a purple flyswatter.]

“{What is this for?}”

Zaal looks at them with a serious look “When the comes, You’ll know when to use it.” Tripp looked at the flyswatter the dry erase board and finally at Zaal, “I think your back isn’t the only thing that’s broken.” they deadpanned causing the albino to frown “Don’t sass me kid, now go.” she was silent watching the kid go,

before forcing herself up and walking into a shop, and was greeted by an old turtle monster. “Howdy there missy! The names Gerson! Welcome to my shop!” the short girl forcibly smiled “Good, to meet ya Gerson my name is Zaalia Black.” the old man chuckled before getting a good look at the short girl causing her to shuffle uncomfortably. Gerson smirk as if he knew something she didn’t he hummed noticing her eyes glow briefly.

“Well I'll be damned…”

“Is something wrong?”

“Oh nothing… Miss Halfling.”

“wha…you know what I am?!”

The old man just sullenly nodded as if he remembered something he wished to forget, “its quite surprising to see you.” Zaal arched a brow as the old man continued “I mean, all the half monsters were wiped out in the war,” the albino looked at him horrified Gerson frowned “didn’t your parent ever tell you that?” she shook her head her mind trying to process what he just that causing the old man cock his head to the side “How old are you missy.” Zaal thought for a tick “181 and a half.” the turtle’s eyes widened “That young?! Who was your parent?!”

“Nark Cipher?”

“The royal Scribe?! He survived?! how did he escape capture….is he still alive?”

“No, I’m sorry he died protecting me.”

“I see…well at least he did gain something out of it.”

Zaal blushed before Gerson gave her a friendly pat on the back reminding the girl of her bruised spine “Gauaa!” she whined before falling over causing Gerson to look down at her sheepishly “whoops, You okay there missy?” she shook her head then painfully mumbled “Do happened to know Papyrus or Sans’s number…?” as if he heard his name said friendly giant came bounding into the shop “Hello mister Gerson, the great Papyrus would like to pur…oh, Sans your date friend is here.”

Sans lazily peeked his head he got one look at Zaal and frowned “geez Sweets what happened to you?” he walked over to help her up she winced putting her hand up “Someone’s gonna have to carry me, my back’s all messed up” Papyrus calmly lifted her off the ground then noticed Tripp wasn’t with her “Where’s the tiny human?” the shorter skeleton stiffened when he realized the kid was missing “I sent them on ahead, don’t worry they’ll be fine I made sure of that.” causing Sans to look at her suspiciously “what do you mean by that?”

**With Tripp**

  
“Why can’t I hit YOU!!!” Undyne growled in frustration as her spears kept bouncing off, Tripp’s flyswatter “I don’t knowww!?!” the kid wailed deflecting another spear.

**Back with Zaal and the skeleton’s**

Papyrus carried Zaal back to the brother’s home while Sans disappeared something about his hotdog stand understaffed? “How can it be understaffed when he’s only employee there?!” Papyrus inquired but his brother was already gone by then, when the two of them arrived at the house Papyrus was a little reluctant to leave so he stuck hovered around her helping Zaal reorganize her photo albums, till Tripp called saying they made to Hotland, “Hotland? Hey Sans aren’t you supposed to be in Hotland?”

the albino girl nearly jumped out of her skin when she looked next her and found said skeleton looking through her one of her albums “don’t worry bro I am.” he said simply as his taller half just nodded cheerfully before turning to Zaal.

“Oh, small human I have to go now and check on Undyne and Tiny human, will you be alright by yourself?”

“yeah, I’ll survive, just tell Tripp to behave themselves.”

“Okay I’ll be sure to bring her around to meet you too! Farewell!”

“Take care of yourself Paps!”

Zaalia waited till Papyrus was gone then turned to Sans who going through her pictures and felt a pit formed in her stomach when she realized he was going through her family album, He noticed her nervous stare and his smile seemed to widen, “cute kids they’re dad must be quite the looker..” he sneered with dark sockets glaring at her.

“You asked Gerson about me didn't you?” she guessed he shook his head “didn’t have to heard you speaking in ciphers when Undyne knocked you down.” he stated still giving her a dark stare, it was almost  laughable him trying to intimidate her as she hummed continued rearranging her photos “you’re one of us! Why hide it?” he questioned she gave a look that seemed to say seriously?

“I told you before didn’t I? I’m not treated very well by most folks.” Zaalia gestured to her white hair pale skin and eyes “Just by looking like this I get called a demon or witch,” Her eyes started glowing red-violet and in split second a skeleton was sitting in her place “so how the hell do you think people would react if I walked around looking like this?” the skele-ghoul asked as Sans face turned bright blue before and awkwardly grabbed her arm to get a better look at her bones.

“I guess I see your point…I uh, geez.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just I never noticed how small you are until now.”

“The drawbacks of being half human, smaller bones.”

Zaal mused watching him comparing their hands, “Oh, and I’m single by the way.” Sans blink then flushed when he realized what he said about the two kids “There’s no dad, they're not kids anymore the boy is 20 and my youngest is 16.” Zaal seemed doleful at the ages kind of wishing they were still her babies, “How old you were when you had them.”

The halfling blinked “Oh, I adopted Artina. but, E.J. um 162, I think?” the older skeleton looked at her oddly “You were just a kid! Who the hell-” she silenced him “that’s true I was, but my friends couldn’t have kids so-” just then the door swung opened as Papyrus, Undyne and Tripp came in and froze when they froze when they saw Zaal and Undyne pointed at her.

“See, Papyrus that who I was Talking about!?”

“Brother who is this and why is she wearing miss Zaalia’s uniform?”

_{Zaaly You got some splaining to do!}_

**111111111111111111111111111111**

Note’s

Ages;

Sans 234 = 23 years old

Papyrus 163 = 16 years old

Zaalia 181= 18 years old

Undyne 222 =22 yrs old

Alphys 205 = 20 and a half yrs old

Mettaton 197 = 19-20 years old

  
**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cipher decoded

Understand your words!

Wait how do you know my father?!

 


	17. Chapter 17

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

  
**Undertale: an uninvited guest**

**Pacifist route chap 13**

  
After Zaalia and Sans managed to calm down the halfling gave them the run down about who and what she was. Undyne was of course reluctant to believe her, "that's a load of rotten crab-apples!" she hiss getting the skeleton brothers and Tripp's attention "Gerson said that all the half monsters are dead!"

she growled aiming a spear at her, Sans saw a flicker of woe flash in Zaal's eyes causing a small fire to burn in his soul "Then explain her being able to use magic?" he defended as the royal guard turned her gaze on to him.

"She could be a Mage..." she sneered in disgust the short skeleton snorted he wasn't done yet as Tripp defended their friend and wrote _"she's 181...that's impossible! mage or not, humans age differently then you guys, we only live 80-90 years."_  

showing Undyne a very old sepia photo of a little boy named *Kurtis* standing next to a younger Zaal, and a more recent color one of an old man playing chess with her both dated sixty years apart or just six years in the monster's case. as Sans poke over the kid's message.

"then explain her skeleton form! the bone magic that blaster hovering behi- _hi hi hhi_!" 

"What?....(Undyne looks behind her) Oh Shit! Sans call it off!"

"It's not mine!?"

"Then who?;"

A sharp whistle got everyone's blaster included attention their looked over to Zaalia in her human form waving her arms around, her eyes flashing between red-violet and marigold whilst a similar glow swirled in the blasters eyes.

"Oh, okay as cool as this is, I don't think her attack is working." Undyne pointed out only for Papyrus to speak up "She's not trying to attacking it," both Tripp and Undyne saw the tall skeleton's right eye glowing orange "She trying to talk to it." as he and Sans were listening on it.

"What she saying?" Sans spoke up "She saying back off, I didn't call for you.." the shorter skeleton gritted his teeth, it obviously wasn't listening to Zaal, he seen this blaster..., 

scratch that cannon before in the old lab records, they were a prototype for the GB, but. they weren't programmed to imprint on their master which caused them to be too difficult to control.

the cannon's maw opened ready to blow it's master away, suddenly the short girl looked in Sans direction, he seemed to catch on to what she was planning.

because, next thing he knew Sans had sent her, the cannon and himself to a large clearing in the snowdin forest, just as a much larger and scarier canon appeared and slammed into the smaller one into the side of a cliff and started fighting it.

the short skeleton used his magic to grab the skele-ghoul's soul and yanked her over into his arms, while the large cannon brought it's jaws down on the smaller one causing it to screech in pain,

causing Zaal to cringe as the larger one threw the insubordinate canon into the trees before getting ready to fire at it,  Zaalia struggled out of Sans's hold and rush over to the down cannon and deflect the blast, when the smoke cleared Sans opened his sockets and saw the halfling staring her cannon down, "Zaal!?" he went to move only for her to stop him.

"Gung'f rabhtu Old, tb abj..."

**"[growl]...." {leaves}**

"Naq lbh, V qba'g xabj jung lbhe ceboyrz vf Gear! ohg, qvfborl zr ntnva naq V jba'g ubyq onpx...tbg vg?"

_ {whine...} [leaves] _

When both cannons were gone, Zaal sighed  fell to her knees then looked at the mess they made she felt a chill go up her spine at the crushed trees melted snow and singed rock scattered around her. Sans came up behind her and before he could say anything,

 "Eh, Chuckles? do you ever feel like you been given way more then you can chew?" the short skeleton stared at her in silence before calmly sitting down next to her "everyday Sweets." the albino felt a ghost of a smile tug at her lips before silently resting her head on his shoulder. 

"Your back still bothering you?" when she didn't answer Sans looked over to his 'Ghoulfriend' and saw her sleeping "Looks like she's down for the count, sleep well Sweets." the short skeleton calmly lifted her on to his back and teleported home; where Undyne, Papyrus and Tripp were anxiously waiting for them to come home,

 _=---=-=-==-=-=-==-_  
_Cipher decoded_  
_That's enough Old, Go Now..._  
_And you, I don't know what your problem is Gear! but, disobey me again and I won't hold back...got it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter I know but, I'm using my dad's laptop mine decided to give up the ghost on me! so i have to rewrite all the chapters i was half finished writing! :c so expect some delays!


End file.
